A KakuHida Love Story
by 13LadyJiyu
Summary: Hidan Capulet is miserable and trapped under his parents' iron boots. Kakuzu Montague has become a loner due to a broken heart. But when their friends unconsciously bring them together, the two get sucked into a hidden relationship classic... . While the feud of Capulet vs. Montague heats up, so do Hidan and Kakuzu, and the final battle comes. Is there any hope for the two lovers?
1. Part I

**Hello all you KakuHida fangirls/boys!**

**Rated M because of Hidan's mouth (that we love) and sexual references. (I also haven't read this in awhile, so I forgot what was in it.)**

**So, this was inspired by this video, watch?v=-BrKvntA7ts****, which I do not own. There are ****_Romano and Juliet_**** inspired scenes, and I also do not own that story. I also do not own Naruto and the Akatsuki. **

**I'll warn you now that this is fluffy at times, but you know, fluff is good sometimes. Again, ****I'll also warn that I have not edited through this, and I'm lazy at the moment. So there may be grammer and spelling errors; don't worry, I'll fix this eventually.**

**Ok, without further delay, "A KakuHida Love Story"**

* * *

Sunlight filters through the single cherry blossom trees that flourished the backyard of a two story mansion, though the house held a single room on a small third floor. This was used as a bedroom for the only child of the wealthy household, but it wasn't that expensive looking; it actually looked, in a word, average. A plain white bed with lavender sheets, silvery white walls, a desk, and a black couch; though the walls that faced the backyard were glass and one of the walls held a balcony. This is where the occupant of the room stood, leaning on the railing, sulking.

His name was Hidan Capulet, only son of Mr. Denji and Mrs. Haruka Capulet. And currently, he was, believe or not, isolating himself on purpose. He hated all the craziness of his family. He didn't even want to be the heir and inherit the banking company. Sounded like the most boring job to Hidan ever. He rather be free to do whatever he wanted to.

Hidan sighed just as a cherry blossom petal landed on his nose. He plucked it off and looked at it with a blank expression. The corners of his lip twitched into a small smile. He thought to himself, _At least I finally got some fucking peace and quiet…_

"HIDAN!"

Hidan's eyes twitched and he muttered, "Spoke too soon…"

"Hidan, get back in here! We have great news!" his mother called, waving him in. Hidan sighed in an irritated fashion then regretfully went back inside. Both his parents smiled cheerfully while their son just stared at them blankly. "Well, what news?"

"You know Ino Yamanaka, right?" his mother questioned, and Hidan almost flinched but nodded instead, wary. His father continued, "Well, how does having a beautiful marriage with her sound?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hidan startled. "NO WAY IN HELL! She's an idiotic, dopey blonde. No thanks!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" his mother scolded, swatting her son upside the head. She continued, "Ino is a beautiful, charming young woman. She's changed from the last time you saw when you two were kids. I think you'll like her."

"No way am I marrying that blonde!" Hidan argued. His mother frowned while his father sighed. His father persuaded, "How about you meet her again? We're having a ball tonight, to celebrate the coming spring! See how she's changed! A lady like that will make a perfect wife of the heir to the Capulet Company!"

"Here you fucking go again!" Hidan snapped. "I don't fucking want to be the fucking heir to the fucking Capulet Company!"

"Language Hidan!" his mother scolded, glaring. Hidan glared back. "I will fucking curse if I fucking want to!"

"Now, now, Hidan, calm down," his father soothed. "Let's go over this—"

"I already know what you're fucking going to say! That I'm the only child of you guys, that I'll grow into the roll, that this is a strictly family inherited company! Well, fucking guess what? I don't care about that shit! And you can't force me to take over!"

"Now you listen here young man!" his mother shrieked, but his father clamped a hand over her mouth, his expression kinda irritated. "You think this now, but you'll change your mind! Possibly faster than you know it. We don't have to talk about this now. But you are going to ball."

"Why?"

"Would you rather sulk here and be bored? That sounds like shit."

Hidan raised an eyebrow then smirked a little; his father was cooler than his mother…when he wanted to be. "You got a fucking point."

His father released his mother, who shot a quick glare at her husband. Then she smiled at Hidan and handed him a box as she said, "Great! Now here's your new dress for the ball!"

Hidan felt the irritation rise in him. You see, Hidan's parents had prayed and begged for a baby girl, and they felt so confident they'd their wishes that they prepared everything for a girl. Well, obliviously, they got a boy instead. But his mother was insistent on having a girl. So she made her son very girly. This meaning that she him put in a girl's room, in girl's clothes, and did girl things to him. At first, when he was young, he thought it was perfectly normal. Then he was entering his preteens when he discovered the difference between the other boys and himself. Hidan had tried everything to be a boy, but his mother forced him to be, bluntly, a transvestite. Thanks to his mother, he looked like a girl. His silvery hair was shoulder length while he had a slender figure, not a muscular one. His mother even laid out his clothes daily. At the moment, he was wearing a sleeveless, knee-length silver dress with black flat that had silver bows.

Now you see why Hidan doesn't really like his mother.

Hidan forced a smile while his eyebrow twitched a little as he took the box. "Thank you mother… Oh, and by the way… I'm still not going marry that slut Ino."

In a flash of a second, there was a harsh slapping noise, and suddenly, Hidan's cheek stung. He fixed his lavender eyes on his mother and narrowed them. She hissed, "Now, listen to me you ungrateful brat! You WILL marry that young lady! And you WILL take over the company! And you WILL finally grow up and stop being such an asshole!"

Hidan glared at her, dropped the box, and walked away from his parents to the balcony. His father shouted just as Hidan perched himself on the railing, "Where are you going?!"

"Fuck off!"

"You're going to kill yourself!"

Hidan smirked widely as he stood on the rail while taking out a pendant from his dress. "Now while I'm a fucking Jashinist!"

He then jumped down his three-story tall house and landed in the gardens, beside the cherry blossom tree that grew all the way up to his room. He cursed at the slight pain in his ankle but continued walking away from the accursed mansion.

"Hidan? Where are you going?"

Hidan turned around at the new voice and smiled, also relieved it wasn't it his parents. It was Konan, his best friend and daughter of his home-schooling teacher/nurse; those two lived in the basement, which Hidan (at the age of 5) had made as nice as an apartment (he had hired the workers and paid all of it from his savings, which his parents were very generous about). Hidan and Konan have known each other since both were little tots. Konan's mother, Reiko, was a widow and was hired as Hidan's nurse then later his home-school teacher. He felt more like family when he was with Reiko and Konan than with his own parents.

"Hey Konan. I was just…coming to see you and Reiko!"

Konan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I'm walking away from my parents."

"Uh oh, another argument? What was it about this time?"

"Mostly about me marrying Ino Yamanaka."

"Ugh, that bubble head blonde snob?"

"Finally! Someone sees the fucking truth!"

Konan giggled. "Okay, you can go and blow off some steam. But you're coming to the ball, that's final."

Hidan sighed. "Ugh, fucking figures… Fine then, see you guys later."

Konan patted him on the back. "Go sacrifice a rabbit or something for your god to cheer up."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"By the way Hidan…those shoes are so cute!"

"Shut the fuck up."

Konan giggled. "Bye Hidan!"

"Kakuzu… Kakuzu… Wake up…"

"**Kisame, stop being such a pussy**."

"Shut up, Zetsu!"

Kakuzu groaned as he lifted up his head, chining still resting on the table, as he stared at two of his strangest friends, Kisame and Zetsu; Kisame was half fish while Zetsu was half plant and bipolar. Kakuzu heard an amused chuckle beside him and looked to see Sasori, the most normal looking of the group, though he was actually a human puppet.

Kakuzu sat up while the fish and plant began to argue, something that wasn't uncommon. "When did you guys get here? Did my parents let you in?"

"Yep, and not very long ago."

Kakuzu nodded and leaned his head on his hand. Sasori noted the posture and the dark circles under his head. "You're parent said you haven't come out much lately. What's up?"

"Is that why they let you guys in?"

"Hey, we're just trying to help you out," Kisame butted in; he and Zetsu had quieted down when Sasori had asked the question a minute ago. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at them and mumbled, "Plotting bastards."

"Come on, don't get upset. -**You're sounding like a pussy**. Quiet!"

"You're bipolar-ness is irritating me," complained Kakuzu. Zetsu glared at him, but before he could open his mouth, Sasori cut in, "Stop being so bitchy."

"I'm not being bitchy."

"Yes you are."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"See? You're proving my point."

Kakuzu glared. "Why are you guys here?"

Kisame answered with his sharp-teeth grin, "We wanted to find the reason of you being bitchy and in your emo corner."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in my emo corner."

"You kinda are," Zetsu noted, and Kakuzu glared so hard that Zetsu would've drop dead if looks could kill. Sasori chuckled and demanded, "Well, come on out with it. What's up?"

Kakuzu faced started to turn red as he muttered something. The three friends leaned and said, "What?"

"I…" he mumbled the rest too quietly.

"What? Speak up."

Kakuzu shot them a deadly glower. "Anko just broke with me. Actually, she admitted she had been cheating on me with some guy named Kimimaro."

"Ouch, that's rough," Zetsu sympathized. Kisame nodded in agreement. "Dude, I really thought you and Anko were a good pair. I thought you two would even get married one day."

Kakuzu shrugged. "The fact she accepted me made start to…love…her, but now that I know she had been cheating on me for 3 out of 5 months of our relationship…"

"We're sorry about that Kakuzu." Sasori clapped him on the shoulder, and Kakuzu shrugged, not wanting to talk. Sasori smirked. "Let me guess: you were planning to purpose soon?"

". . ."

"I think you got it," Kisame chuckled. The three began to chuckle before Kakuzu admitted, "If you call our one year anniversary soon...then yeah…"

Zetsu's darker side chuckled, "**-Bet you feel like a loser**."

Kisame slapped Zetsu on the back of the head. "Control yourself Zetsu!"

"I try to! But he just comes out… **-Shut up, bishie.**"

"Ignore them," Sasori put aside as the fish and plant started to argue again. "Kakuzu, she didn't deserve you…But Anko and Kimimaro have a past with each other, and I heard they've been head over heels in love for a couple years. They had a huge argument—"

"I knew all that Sasori. Anko told me on our first date. I, being an idiot, told I would be there for her."

Sasori smiled sympathetically and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kakuzu. Hey, come on, it'll get better! Hey, I got a great idea to cheer you up from this mood. You know the Capulet Spring Masquerade?"

"Oh Kami…" Kakuzu muttered while Kisame and Zetsu nodded. Sasori grinned then jumped on the small table. "We, Kakuzu Montague and his loyal friends, shall crash said famous ball!"

While Kisame and Zetsu joined Sasori in the cheer, Kakuzu said a cold-hearted, firm, "No."

"What? Why not? Don't be such an emo," Zetsu laughed off, and Kakuzu growled, "Zetsu, irritate me one more time, and you'll regret it."

"You're being bitchy again Kakuzu," Kisame chuckled.

"You too, Kisame."

"They both have points though," a new voice inputted. The four turned around to see a figure with spiky orangey auburn hair and a black cloak; when he was in the light again, you saw his unordinary purplish-grey eyes and many piercings. Kakuzu actually smiled to see his best friend, Pein. The two had known each since they were kids, and Pein's father was more like a father to Kakuzu than his own. And both were friars, though Pein hated the title Friar Pein; mostly because of the fact, he felt like he wasn't a very good friar, which was somewhat true.

Pein gave his best friend a hard stare then spoke, "You are going with them, that's final. You need to get out of this dreary mood. Forget that spiteful woman and move on."

"Exactly! Thank you, Pein! Let's go find a fine-looking woman for rebound," Sasori chuckled with Kisame and Zetsu giving him high fives. Pein narrowed his eyes, frowning a little, kind of being friar-ish. "Sure, but I trust you Kakuzu."

"Fine, if you say I should go, I'll go, but I won't be happy about it," Kakuzu finally agreed. While his friends cheered, he thought grimly, _This is gonna be a long night._


	2. Part II

"Come on Kakuzu! You're slowing us down!" Kisame urged as they merrily made their way up the hill to the Capulet mansion. Well, Kakuzu wasn't exactly merry…

"I'm not happy about this," he muttered, glaring at his friends. Sasori put an arm around his neck, flashing a cocky smile. "Ok, listen up Kakuzu. You're going, alright? You're only a few feet away from a ballroom—nay, a mansion floor full of beautiful women. And trust me, from what I've heard, there is only beautiful women in there. One them is bound to catch your eye. And…I've heard Anko is here."

"With Kimimaro, no doubt. Why are you pointing that out?"

"Because then you can compare her to the others. Come on, Kakuzu! Even if you don't want a new relationship, this could be one hell of a fun night. What do you say?"

Kakuzu stopped and pondered. He gazed at his friends. Kisame was wearing a navy blue suit with a matching teal mask, Zetsu in the darkest emerald green suit with a mask that was asymmetrical, and Sasori was wearing a burgundy collar shirt and black suit with a scorpion mask. Meanwhile, Kakuzu was wearing a dark grey suit with a plain white collar suit and a black mask. His friends were really excited about this…and who knew? Maybe this would help him move on.

Kakuzu copied that cocky, goofy grin of his friends. "Alright then, my dear bastards. Let's go!"

"Alright!"

"Fuck…" Hidan growled as he gazed out from the roof, being careful not to attract attention. He saw the miles of car parked and people still coming into his family's mansion. He dismissed it and returned to his balcony then room, where Konan and Reiko were waiting. Konan smiled, but Hidan scowled. "That's it. I'm not going…especially not in that thing."

He motioned to the dress hanging up on his floor length mirror. Konan frowned and was about to argue when her mother walked right up to Hidan, rising to her full (short) height. "Now you listen to me Hidan. You are going. Don't make a dramatic fuss about it. Alright?"

Hidan gulped; just like a true mother, Reiko held that power of intimidation when she wanted to. "Alright, fine. Do I still have to wear that…thing?"

"You bet you do bitch, un!" someone shouted as they entered the room, a big grin on his face and azure eyes blazing with mischief. Hidan grinned widely. "Deidara bitch! How's my best man been?"

"Same old, same old. Like your friends' transvestite-ness, un?" Deidara grinned, striking a pose. Hidan just now noticed the blonde was wearing a silky blue-silver gown, a silver mask with blue stars, and all of his hair in an elegant ponytail. Two others entered, both raven haired. The one with an orange mask was wearing much softer orange, warm yellow, and red gown; the long haired raven boy had his hair up in a bun, wearing a strapless black silk gown with elbow length gloves, and was carrying his red and white mask. Hidan laughed, "You all look like real girls."

"We know. Now, you're putting on that dress. We didn't—and will continue to—get wolf whistles for nothing," Itachi, the last one, pointed out. Tobi, the brightly dress one, waved hyperly. "Hi Hidan-Senpai! Doesn't Tobi and senpai's look pretty?!"

"Sure, sure. Hell, did you guys do this for me?"

"Konan texted us and told us the situation. So we decided to encourage you, un!" Deidara explained, giving his signature big goofy smile. Konan ran over to him and hugged him. "You all look gorgeous! I didn't know you would do it."

"If it's for Hidan, of course we would do it," Itachi replied, plopping down on the bed. Hidan sighed. "Ok, ok…Konan, Reiko, get me into that fucking thing! I'm not gonna let my bitches down!"

"Whoo!" his friends cheered. Hidan grabbed the dress with determination as Konan and Reiko all went behind the changing screen. Hidan looked at the dress…that just so happen to have a corset…the thing Hidan hated most…

Five minutes of difficulty and much swearing later, Hidan came out garbed in a strapless gown that was soft lilac with a matching bow in the back. Hidan glared at that thing through the mirror. "Fucking dress…"

"On the bright side, you look _fine_," Deidara chuckled, and Hidan smacked him on the head, though the blonde kept chuckling. Konan smiled. "Not done yet! I need to do your hair. And here is your mask and shoes."

"I see you got this, Konan," Reiko admired. "I'll go get our outfits and come back up. You don't mind, do you Hidan?"

"Of course not, Reiko-Sensei. You don't have to ask," Hidan smiled. When he talked to her, there not a single curse word that came out of his mouth (unless they were watching a sport game like hockey or baseball). Reiko smiled and wished them a good night while Konan brush Hidan's hair till it was silk. Then she handed him shoes (thankfully just flats) and his mask, which was gold with silver feathers. Hidan grumbled. "That's all you're doing?"

"Yep! You're gorgeous! And don't give me that look! You wouldn't have brushed your hair, and you need to look nice."

Hidan shrugged, silently admitting she was right, and he turned to his friends, who gave thumbs up. "Alright bitches, let's get going."

"Wait, un! I was coming in your house when…" Deidara took a dramatic pause. "…I discovered a dramatic entrance!"

"I'm listening," Hidan chuckled while Tobi nodded and Itachi rolled his eyes. Deidara grinned and continued, "Well, you know that big blow up thing in your yard?"

"The giant lily my mother fucking insisted on?"

"That's the one, un! Well, it's not a far JUMP from the edge of your roof to the top of that thing, un… So, what do ya say? You in, un?"

"Please say no…" quietly groaned Itachi, but, to his misfortune, Hidan screamed while pumping his fist, "Fuck yes! Let's do this shit!"

"Be careful please," Konan giggled, waving them off as they headed up on the roof, Deidara and Hidan leading. They all laughed like idiots as they prepared to jump. Deidara motivated, "Come on guys, un! No chickens! Just… Just the spur of the moment!"

That was the last phrase Deidara spoke as he took his running start then leapt off the roof, Hidan right on his heels, and both shouted as they descended, "Let's get this fucking party started!"

"Come on Tobi!" Itachi and Tobi jumped right the two loud girly men. Just as Deidara expected, they all landed on the giant lily, saving them from death (though they didn't have to worry about Hidan anyways). Hidan and Deidara were the first to go sliding off the lily, laughing their asses off while walking like they were drunks; Itachi and Tobi soon joined them as all four of them were alive with adrenaline.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu and his friends had watched the entire scene with the four strangers, as did many others. Then the whispers stared:

"Hey, those girls are pretty cute."

"Cute? They're kinda sexy."

"I wonder who they are…"

"More importantly, I wonder if they're single."

"A little flat chested, don't ya think?"

"Did I just hear the name Deidara? A bit manly…"

"There's no way those chicks are dude."

"Yeah, they're way too gorgeous."

Sasori nudged Kakuzu. "Hey, that silver haired one looks like your type… And that blondie is positively attractive."

"The raven haired one with the black dress is really beautiful," Kisame noted, and even Zetsu commented that he thought the bright colored one was cute. Kakuzu grinned. "Well bastards, looks like we've taken up a challenge. Shall we?"

"Make a bet? No. Let's just see which one of us can get hooked up," Sasori grinned. The four nodded then started after the four ladies that just went back in.

The mansion was filled with people dancing, making out, mingling, eating, etc. There were barely 3 inches spaces from each person. But the house was decorated with the soft colors of spring: soft lilac, green, yellow, pink, and even soft shades of orange and red. Flower were everywhere in vases, on the floors, and even floating down from the ceiling. It was a memorizing sight.

Hidan messed with his friends for awhile then went to get a drink. Unfortunately, he was corned by Ino, her in a dress of a deep shade of plum. She smiled and flipped back her long ponytail. "Hello Hidan! How are you? Gosh, I haven't seen you in _ages_! You've grown up a lot."

Hidan smiled forcefully. "Uh, yeah…so have you. I'm okay."

"That's great! My, my, you just look positively sexy in that get up," Ino whispered in his ear, leaning into him suggestively. Hidan flinched and looked away…right into someone else's strange eyes. The eyes were bright green and had deep red where white usually was. Hidan took in the rest of the face. The hair was brown and messy, and Hidan also noticed the stitches on the face, making him wonder if there were any more. The man smiled at him. Hidan's face blushed, and he heard Ino squeal, "Oh! I knew it! You do like me! Kiss me!"

"What? Fuck no!" Hidan pushed the blonde off. "Look, damn it, sorry, but I'm not fucking marrying you. I don't even like you, so there, end of story. Go find someone else, like the Sai guy."

Ino glared while pouting then with a flip of her hair, disappeared into the crowds. Hidan smirked and turned around, only to see the man from before making his way through the crowd. Hidan's face reddens as he froze. The strange man finally approached Hidan with the same smile. "Hello."

Hidan was in a distant state but then snapped back to reality. "Oh! Uh…hi?"

Hidan's blush deepened at his stammering and the fact he had said 'hi' in more a question. The other man just chuckled once and held out his hand. "Let's dance."

"Oh…uh…I…"

"It wasn't a request."

Hidan stared wide-eyed at the man, who was wearing a mischievous smile and now held Hidan's wrist. He dragged him all the way to the middle of the ball room. Hidan's eyes went wide when he saw each of his friends with some other…guys… But his mind didn't stay focused on that too long because the man had pulled Hidan to his chest. Hidan stared up at him, wondering why his heart was pounding at the moment.

Kakuzu stared down at the lavender eyed…girl? He still couldn't tell. There were a couple non-feminine feature of the girl, but still…he, if it really was a he, looked a lot like a girl. Kakuzu felt his face go red as he inquired, "I…um… Are you a boy or a girl?"

The lavender eyed young adult blushed as red as an apple then did a face palm with Kakuzu's chest. "I'm a dude, but my mother _really_ wanted a girl, so… And my friends, they're also guys."

Kakuzu looked and was surprised that he just now noticed his friends dancing with this boy's friends…who _weren't_ girls… Kakuzu smiled amusingly as he wondered if his friends knew the truth about their dance partners. His thoughts were interrupted with the boy snapped, "Hey, you asked me to fucking dance, so now if you fucking want to leave then just fucking go."

Kakuzu was shocked but then smirked. "What a dirty mouth for a boy. I'm Kakuzu, by the way."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Hidan."

"Nice to meet you, Hidan," Kakuzu whispered in his ear after the silver haired boy had looked away. Red painted on Hidan's cheeks as he stared at Kakuzu. Lavender met green in an intense gaze that looked deeper than what was on the outside. This went on for an eternity, the two feeling like they were the only ones in the world. Both Hidan and Kakuzu wished this could go on forever… Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever.

"Hidan!"

"Kakuzu!"

Both dance partners turned to see their best friends. Konan grabbed Hidan while Pein grabbed Kakuzu, and both started tugging them away from their partners. Panic flared up in an instant as he lost sight of Kakuzu. He reclaimed his arm and shouted at Konan, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Your parents want you to see them and Ino—"

"Well, tell them go shit themselves and fuck off!"

Konan's eyes shone with a little hurt, and Hidan apologized quickly. Konan smiled again. "It's okay… But…Hidan…do you know who that is?"

Meanwhile, Kakuzu had been telling Pein much the same. "Look, Pein, I don't care about my parents right now. There's this boy…"

"Boy? Hmm, never mind, I'm okay with it. What about it?"

"He's…he's…special?"

"Wow, you managed to call someone special in a question tone. Good job. Who is he?"

Kakuzu pointed, only to feel a slight pain in his heart. The boy was standing next a blue haired girl and had an expression of pure shock. Pein sighed and placed a hand on Kakuzu shoulder. "Kakuzu…that's Hidan Capulet."

"What…?" Kakuzu felt panicked. Did Hidan know he was a Montague? Was that why he was looking at him that way? Kakuzu ran off into the crowds then found a fountain on the wall. He splashed his face with the cold water. A Capulet? Why? Why a Capulet, his family's sworn rival?

"Kakuzu…Montague?" a voice called, and Kakuzu looked up and a tremor of shock went through his body. It was Hidan. Kakuzu rubbed the back of neck while looking away. "Yes…Hidan Capulet."

Hidan felt a little heartbroken when Kakuzu confirmed his identity, so he closed his eyes, sulking once again. Why did he endure pain before a relationship started? He usually enjoyed pain, but it was different this time. Hidan's eyes opened and immediately caught on to the fabric of a shirt. He looked up to Kakuzu's face, which now had a smile. "Look… I don't care about the feud, don't actually give a shit about it… I don't know how you've fucking managed it… But I like you, Hidan, I really do… So…"

"There you are, Hidan! Oh, uh…" The two looked up to see a blushing bluenette. "Kakuzu! Oh…um…" The two turned to see the pink blushed orangenette.

The four stood in an awkward silence before the two males stepped away from each other, both blushing. Coincidently, Pein and Konan said at the same time, "Your parents are looking for you. Don't worry, not about him."

The two messengers glanced at each other while the two males turned to each other then murmured, "Okay."

Hidan went with Konan while Kakuzu left with Pein, but before Kakuzu could leave Hidan's sights, Hidan called out, "Kakuzu!" The male turned just in time catch a small box the other male had thrown. He opened to find a single cherry blossom. As he followed Pein out, Kakuzu pondered over the flower. Now that it was brought to his attention, he remembered the rather tall cherry blossom tree in the back of the house. Maybe it led to Hidan's room or something? Kakuzu would have to check.

It was almost two hours later when Kakuzu found himself scaling the cherry blossom tree easily. When he was nearing the top, Hidan heard it and eagerly ran to the balcony, looking down to see Kakuzu. Hidan instantly brighten. "Kuzu!"

Kakuzu's head snapped up to look at the silver haired boy smiling very brightly. Kakuzu finally got his legs over the balcony and smiled down at the boy. "Kuzu?"

Hidan blushed a little. "Well…I thought it was…a nice…nickname… Fuck, why do you care what I fucking call you?"

Kakuzu smiled and patted the shorter male's head. "It is nice. Thank you."

Hidan's eyes rose until they met with the green orbs resting in the red sclera. Both reacted at the same time, and their lips smashed together as Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist while the latter wrapped his arm around the other's neck. They stayed in that blissful moment for several moments before breaking apart for air, meeting each other's eyes again. They smashed into a more intense kiss in which Hidan bit Kakuzu's lip for entry. The two fought for dominance, Kakuzu winning in the end. Before they knew, they were lying on Hidan's bed, but the two separated once they realized how far they almost had gotten.

Both had their cheeks painted with a maiden blush. Hidan glanced at the other male. "I really like you, Kuzu… So I want to meet with you again, not here though. Somewhere away from both of our houses."

Kakuzu grinned. "Meet me in the library at 9 tomorrow. I'll show you the perfect place. I should get going now."

Hidan frowned as he got up with Kakuzu so that he could say goodbye to his new…friend? A little more friendly than friends… Before Hidan could think more of it, Kakuzu reached across, cupped the boy's face, and kissed him one last time. Hidan was released and luckily caught himself before he could fall over. "Damn it Kuzu! What are you fucking trying to do? Fucking kill me?"

Kakuzu grinned. "Drop that because I can tell from that pendant of yours that you are a Jashinist. Don't think you'll ever convert me into that."

"Why would I need to?" Hidan called down as Kakuzu was lowering. Kakuzu was still when he looked up. "Hmm, I would've thought my boyfriend would do something like that."

Hidan blushed madly. Boyfriend? Kakuzu called one more time. "'Parting is such sweet sorrow', as they say. Goodnight Hidan."

Hidan recovered and waved. "Goodnight Kakuzu."


	3. Part III

Pein bathed himself in the sunlight as these soft words slipped from his lips, "…Many for many virtues excellent, none but for some, and yet all different. O, mickle is the powerful grace that lies in plants, herbs, stone, and their true qualities. For naught so vile that the earth doth live but to the earth some special good doth give; nor aught so good but, strained from that fair use, revolts from truth birth, stumbling on abuse. Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied, and vice sometime by action dignified." [[A/N: Ok, I didn't quote that right, but whatever. It was from Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_ Act 1 Scene 3.]]

"Pein, what are you saying?"

Pein turned around to see Kakuzu standing there with a questioning eyebrow raised. Pein coughed, setting the book he had been holding. "Nothing. Just reading that soliloquy from Friar Lawrence in _Romeo & Juliet_."

"Ugh, I hated that story. Just about two horny brats who don't get what they want and end up killing themselves, morons," Kakuzu critized. Pein nodded in agreement. "I like that soliloquy though."

Kakuzu shrugged it off. "Anyways, I need to talk to you about last night."

"Yeah, what are you planning to do with that Capulet boy?"

"Well…actually… I was thinking of dating him…"

"Dating the Capulet heir, the last person on the earth your parents would want?"

"Well, I did call him my boyfriend last."

"Did you see him again?"

"Yeah, after I left that argument with my parents. I climbed up that cherry blossom tree to his room."

"_His room_?!"

"Nothing like that happened! Well, we almost did it… Damn it, forget it."

Pein's eye twitched as he shook his head. "Okay, I'll drop it. Moving on, what is it exactly you want to discuss?"

"I need you to keep this a secret, okay?"

"But, but—"

"Or would you like to tell my parents it was because of the friar's son that I even went to the Capulet ball in the first place."

"That's blackmail!"

"So? I don't give a fuck. So, if you won't help me out, I'll just go take Hidan out…in public…where anyone can see…"

"Okay, okay! I'll help you two."

"Good boy."

"I hate you."

"Not completely, and you know that."

"Ugh…so what do you want now?"

"Well, I can tell you what Hidan wants," a new feminine voice interrupted. Kakuzu and Pein turned to see none other than Konan, who smiled at the both of while smoothing her white sleeves dress. "Kakuzu, Hidan wanted me to tell you these exact words: I'm fucking bored in this fucking useless meeting."

Kakuzu began to laugh while Pein questioned, "What is the meeting about?"

"Hidan's future. Hidan absolutely hates what his parents have planned, and I personally don't blame. He has to take over the bank company, which is really boring, and they want him to marry Ino Yamanaka."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "The blonde slut that's the niece of the chief of police?"

"That's the one."

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you two to talk. Pein, here's something that you could help me with. First off, lend me your cloaks. Second off, get me two train tickets somewhere away."

"How far away?"

"I think you'll figure that answer out," Kakuzu replied curtly after taking two cloaks from Pein's closet then vanishing around the corner. He hurried to Capulet mansion fence, which he scaled as easily as a cat, which was an animal Kakuzu was fond of.

Anyways, after scaling the fifteen foot fence, Kakuzu ducked behind the bushes, trees, and other vegetation as he slowly made his way next to the house like a super spy in an action movie. He reached the back side of the house, now crouching under a large mirror. Kakuzu took his first guess and peered into this room. No one was in there. Kakuzu glanced at the tree next to him then at the window above. He scaled the tree and peered into the next room. He smirked when he saw Hidan leaning far back in his chairs, eyes glazed with boredom, as the rest of the adults in there were intently focused on something in the front of the room. Kakuzu glanced around and found some tiny pebbles, and he grinned at the perfection…and the irony of such a romantic classic.

Hidan sighed for the hundred-billionth time of this incredibly mind-numbing, tedious meeting. Blah, blah, blah…that's all Hidan heard this entire meeting. When someone called on him, he'd just grunt. It may not show his intelligence, but it was sufficient enough. Out of the blue, Hidan's left ear twitched at a small sound. He glanced over to the big window, resulting in his heart skipping a beat. Kakuzu was standing on the other side, a sly smirk on his face while the hood of brown cloak shadowed his face. Hidan smirked and nodded.

Kakuzu grinned and climbed down a little lower. Craning his neck, he saw Hidan talking with his big mouth while strolling along the window. He heard voices rise, and then a very loud declaration from Hidan as the silver head opened the window, "Screw you fucking bastards!"

Kakuzu didn't have a moment to react as Hidan came crashing into him, causing both to fall into the bushes below. Kakuzu looked down at him as he sat up again. "Moron."

"Shut the fuck up, Kuzu," mumbled Hidan, looking up at the other from that male's lap since that is how he landed on him. Kakuzu smiled again and patted his head. "Here, put this on and let's go do shit."

Hidan grinned widely as he got up on his feet, slipping on the matching brown cloak as he got on his feet before offering his hands for Kakuzu. Said male took the hands, and, with a bit of a struggle, Hidan pulled the taller male onto his feet, though he in response he fell back. Kakuzu raised as eyebrow, but Hidan cut him off. "Don't fucking saying a fucking word! My mother doesn't allow me to fucking work out a lot, only enough to keep me fucking skinny. Bitch…"

Kakuzu smirked and grabbed the other's hand. "Well, we'll have to do something about that…" He lifted Hidan like a feather and wrapped his other arm around Hidan's waist. "Won't we? Let's start now. Run!"

Kakuzu took off with Hidan right on his heels, and Hidan realized that there were barking noises close by. Hidan thought grimly, _I guess father is preparing the dogs… Jashin, be a miracle worker here and have Konan save my ass…_

Whether it was his god or just plain coincidence, Konan entered back into the house, a little flushed from Pein flirting with her. Konan looked around and heard the commotion then quickly guessed the situation. Something caught her eye out the back window, and she saw two figures dashing to the fence. _Hmm, _Konan thought to herself, _who knew Hidan could run that fast? I also hear the dogs… Guess I better go save his ass._

It just so happened that the doorbell ring, and Konan rushed to open it only to see Tobi. The orange masked boy waved. "Hi Konan-Senpai! Is Hidan-Senpai home? Itachi- and Deidara-Senpai sent Tobi up here to get him."

Konan grinned evilly. "I think so. Tobi's a good boy, right?"

"Yes! Tobi is a very good boy?"

"Who listens to all his senpai's?"

"Yes!"

"Then Tobi, hide this closet and don't ask questions."

"Ok Konan-Senpai! Tobi will hide and not say a word."

"You're right Tobi. You're a very good boy!"

Tobi did a thumbs up then closed the closet, which Konan stood in front of as Hidan's father came walking with the dog keeper. She smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning Mr. Capulet! What seems to be the problem?"

"Hidan is running off with some…villain of some sort!"

Konan glanced where he had waved to, and she laughed. "Oh, I bet it's that silly Tobi. Look, Itachi and Deidara are over there waiting. I bet Hidan is just looking for some fun. You did give a lot of stress."

A look of shock then a little guilt as he rubbed his neck. "Oh…well…I suppose that's okay. Yuu, take those dogs back to their cages."

"Yes, sir."

"And thank you, Konan."

"No problem sir!" Konan replied, and as soon as he was out of sight and hearing, she opened the door to a waiting Tobi, who waved once. "Konan-Senpai, who is Hidan-Senpai running away with? You said it was Tobi, but Tobi is right here."

"Look Tobi, I'll explain—or Hidan will—later. But you were a good boy! Now go back to Itachi and Deidara and tell them Hidan isn't going to be home till late."

"O-o-okay Konan-Senpai… Bye!" He waved one last time before hurrying back to the other two males. Konan shut the door and leant against it. "Phew…that was a close one…" She smiled. "Have fun Hidan."

"Ah…ah…ah…are…are we…done?" Hidan huffed out, his hands on his knees. The mansion had been out of sights for at least a kilometer or more, but Kakuzu had kept running, forcing the silver head to keep up. They were now at the train station. "Kakuzu…what are we…doing here?"

"To your first question, yes we're done. To your second question, we're waiting for my friend, the friar's son. He's going to be giving us our tickets."

Hidan brighten, his exhaustion vanishing. "We're going on a trip? Where are we going? How long?"

"I don't know. I left that for Pein to decide."

"Never fear my friend. I gave you guys a good small vacation," the voice of Pein suddenly spoke up. Kakuzu and Hidan turned to see the man holding them an envelope. "Two tickets to Kyoto, which is kilometers away. And I called a friend to lead you their car. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Pein," sighed Kakuzu as he took the envelope. Pein nodded, crossing his arms. "Now give me those cloaks back before my father kills me."

Kakuzu nodded and slipped his cloak off along with Hidan. Though when the latter had it off, both Pein and Kakuzu stared at said man. Hidan was wearing a black tee, grey leggings under a black-grey plaid skirt, and fashion military boots. Hidan caught the stares and glared. "What the hell?!"

"Um…you have…an excellent taste of fashion?" Pein finally said awkward, concerned. Hidan's face went red with anger. "Fuck off! My mother fucking dresses me, and I have no fucking say in any of it!"

Pein sighed in relief but was still concerned for the silver head. He took up his cloaks then waved Kakuzu and Hidan, leaving them to have their small vacation. Kakuzu turned to other and waved the tickets in his face. "You ready for our first date?"

Hidan blushed in a second. "Uh…first date?"

"Yes, first date. Just you and I. No one else. And we're having in another city so I can do this." Kakuzu leaned down and quickly gave the silver head a kiss on the lips. Hidan blushed and glanced around but was then towed by the wrist to get to their train on time. Hidan smiled as he thought, _A first date… I haven't been on one in a really long time._

The train stopped abruptly, waking up Kakuzu and Hidan, and also jerking a couple other people riding the same train. Hidan yawned and stretched while Kakuzu rolled his muscle awake as he stood. He took Hidan's hand—not wrist!—and lead him out of the train. Hidan began to wonder who this friend Pein had mentioned. When they were both out, they began to search for someone that might be waiting for the two.

"Kakuzu? Hidan?"

The two whirled around to see three girls. The shortest one had pixie cut auburn hair with chocolate highlights and bright hazel eyes. The tallest had purplish-red-black—almost wine colored—shoulder length hair with the darkest brown eyes. The last one had extremely short hair that completed the way she looked like a guy, and she wore glasses in front of her pitch black eyes. Kakuzu and Hidan recognized them instantly.

"Hey bishies! Long time no seen," Hidan greeted, and the three girls chuckled. The shortest one glomped the silver head. "Hidan! You look so cute in that skirt, un!"

"Get off of me, Jiyū! And shut up Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu was laughing his ass off…that was until the other two girls yelled, "Surprise glomp!" And tackled the miser to ground beside Hidan. Now all five of them were laughing their heads off. Finally, the girls stood up and helped their male friends up on their feet.

"So I'm guessing you are the ones Pein talked to?" guessed the miser. They nodded, and Matsuri, the tallest one, confirmed, "Yeah, and he really sprung this up on us. I can see why now. You two are very surprising."

"And still troublesome," Tsukii, the last one, muttered, sticking her hands in her loose jeans. Hidan chuckled, "And you still look like a total dude. There's no way I could guess you are a girl."

"Good. That's how it's supposed be. What about you troublesome? Nice skirt, as Jiyū commented earlier."

"Shut up!"

Tsukii smirked at the fact she struck a nerve. Kakuzu cut. "I don't mean to be rude, but could my boyfriend go on our date now?"

"Awwwwwww!" the three coursed, causing the miser and masochist man to flush deeply. Jiyū tossed them a set of keys. "Here, borrow my Jeep, un!"

"I swear you and that blonde friend of mine, Deidara, are related somehow."

"Because we both say un? You're being ridiculous, un. Just put in our driveway and drop the keys in the mail slot." Her voice suddenly deepened a little as she gave them the ultimate death glare. "But if you scratch or kill my baby…you will pay the price…"

"Got it! See ya!" Hidan scrammed, grabbing Kakuzu in the process. Both jumped in the Jeep and waved one last time at the three girls. Hidan glanced at his…date. "So, um, where are we going?"

"Don't know. Wherever you want to because right now I just want to be with you," the miser slyly smirked, glancing at Hidan while he kissed the masochist man's hand. Hidan smiled at the thought of being free to do whatever he wanted.

The moon was inching up towards the middle of the sky when Kakuzu and Hidan were walking along a moonlit path in a forest that lead up into the hills. And they were holding hands.

They had spent the entire day at some carnival. The two had gone around the entire carnival more than once, playing games or eating food or watching small shows. They also did a lot of public affection, and every time they did, no one said anything; the two felt free. Hidan was especially happy because he finally got some jeans and a black tee, his first set of daytime guy clothes. They also spent the day working out so that Hidan would finally get his muscles. Kakuzu was impressed by the silver head, who already showed signs of a more muscular figure, which was an attractive trait.

The two were now looking for a spot to camp the night. The two had argued for awhile about it, cursing heating the argument, but in the end, Hidan figured Kakuzu was right; they had spent a lot of their cash today, and they couldn't use their credit cards since their parents could be looking for signs of them. Besides, it was a beautiful night. Hidan glanced at the taller male again. Maybe Hidan really wanted a hotel room more because he was afraid the miser boyfriend was all an act…it had had happened before, though Hidan never talked about it.

The silver head shook his head. _Of course Kuzu isn't like that_, Hidan thought to himself, _Kuzu is…different…no…special? Jashin damn it! Why do I feel like this? A jolt of energy goes through me whenever he touches me… My heart skips a beat when our eyes meet… It stops altogether when he kisses me… Could this be the start…of love?_


	4. Part IV

**Please...you're gonna wanna kill me at the end of this chapter...but it gets betters. Patience is a virtue.**

* * *

Morning light casted on the silver haired boy that lies in the scarred boy's arms. Kakuzu had woken at least an hour ago, but, instead of waking his boyfriend, he had gazed over the face. It was a beautiful face with a strong jaw and fair skin that complimented the silver locks. Rapidly, the boy's once closed eyes flew open to reveal the stunning lavender irises that Kakuzu found the most seductive. The two stayed like that in silence, in the loving embrace, memories of last night recalling.

This was their fifteenth time taking their small trip to Kyoto for their private dates. They did this three times ever month, but also saw a lot of each other whenever they could when back home, which was mainly at night or early morning. The relationship grew stronger and more secretive over the months, and that was the main reason the two finally made love last night…actually, they did it three times… But the point was that this relationship was no fling anymore. It was deeper than that.

Swiftly, Hidan pressed his lips onto his boyfriend's, straddling him in the process. Kakuzu ran his hands along the bare muscular skin (Hidan really grew his muscle, much to mother's disliking), fighting for dominance inside his and Hidan's mouths. After several moments of this, the two separated and sat side by side, intertwining their fingers as they leaned their heads together. Kakuzu took a deep breath and forced himself to say the words out of his mouth.

"Hidan…you and I have gone out for awhile now…and…I…um…I think…"

"If you're not gonna come on out with what you are trying to fucking say then I'm gonna say what I fucking want to," Hidan interrupted. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and nodded for the other to continue. Hidan looked straight into Kakuzu's eyes and said with no doubt or hesitation,

"Kakuzu, I love you."

It was like there was no world outside the cave. Everything still and quiet with a sense of tranquility. The rain lifted, the following chirping birds coming out of their shelters, and the sun pushing back the darken clouds and shining through landscape, even filtering through to the cave onto the two lovers, whose eyes meet with lavender and green. The green orbs held astonishment while the lavender were calm and truthful.

But after awhile, Hidan turned his head, his face reddening. Now he felt ridiculous. Kakuzu wasn't saying anything back. Hidan thought grimly, _What if I'm just an idiot?_

But then the strong, tan arms wrapped around the lean fair body of the silver haired. Hidan felt Kakuzu's lip press down on his head before said male whispered,

"I love you too, Hidan."

His heart stopped for several moments before racing because of the warm feeling he had inside. In a flash, Hidan was under his boyfriend, his neck being kissed at. Hidan moaned a little but then growled, "You're horny, Kuzu. Can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Honestly, no I can't. You're just that irresistible, my love."

"My love? Don't tell me you're going to be all fucking lovey-dovey now."

"Not at all, but it fits you better if we are lovers." Hidan blushed, but Kakuzu smirked. "In fact…" In an instant, Kakuzu had flipped their position, causing Hidan to blush more. "You're turn to do me, Hidan."

"Y-you want me to…?"

Kakuzu's face softened as he sat up, Hidan straddling his lover's lap, and gave a wicked grin. "Unless you're not up to the challenge…"

"Screw that! Prepare yourself love!"

Kakuzu laughed heartily as Hidan pinned him on the ground. "Just what I'd expect from you, Hidan. And that's why I love you."

"Love you too, Kuzu."

"Ughhhh…where in the fucking world could Hidan be, un?" Deidara wondered aloud as they walked away from the Capulet mansion; Reiko had once again told them Hidan wasn't at home. Itachi shrugged, looking up at the sky.

Tobi noted, "Hidan-Senpai has been gone a lot lately, hasn't he? Do you think something happened to him?"

"Hidan's not the kind to get in a fix. He may be rash, but he's pretty smart when you think about it," Itachi replied. "But yes, he has been gone a lot."

"Un, I wonder what it could be," Deidara thought aloud. The other two nodded, and all three were so distracted that they weren't paying attention to where they were going. So that's why Deidara bumped in someone when they turned the corner. Deidara and the other fell back, and the other snapped, "Watch where you're walking, brat!"

Deidara noticed the red head, who was a friend of the Montague boy that was now getting up, and the blonde raised an eyebrow, getting on his feet as well. "Hey! You bumped into me, so shut your face, you fucker."

"What did you just call me, brat?"

While tension grew between six people there, Kakuzu and Hidan were lowering their hats as they stepped off their train. They had to do this so no one could recognize the Montague and Capulet together. Over the last two months, the feud between the Capulet Montague banking companies had heated up. In fact, the tension was so intense that you could feel it when loyal customers and followers of each bank walked by or sat by each other. There were many that didn't care, but those who did made the feud be known. This made things even more difficult for the two lovers when they tried to be together at home, hence the reason for the trips.

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan as they were reaching their spot to part, where his heart always felt heaviest. Hidan caught the glance and smiled encouragingly. They were having a moment when familiar voices filled their ears. Both Kakuzu and Hidan ran the next corner to see their closest friends in each other's faces.

Hidan grabbed Deidara's shoulder. "Deidara, whatever it is, fucking drop it. Don't pick an unnecessary fight."

"Screw that! This is the guy that fucked me at your family's ball and he's insulting your name, un!"

"Wow Capulet, letting the transvestite fight your battles? That's cowardice," Sasori chuckled, but Kakuzu snapped, "Drop it Sasori. The feud is childish and has nothing to do with us."

"Nothing? It has everything to do with us, and we won't back down," Sasori argued, turning to glare at Kakuzu, who returned it. "Especially from a couple pussies."

"Who are you calling a pussy, un?" Deidara snapped, stepping up to the red head, who took the same action. Both Hidan and Kakuzu blocked their friends with an arm and coincidently demanded at the same time, "Fucking drop it already!"

Sasori glared at Kakuzu while Deidara glared at Hidan, but then the blonde noticed something on Hidan's neck. The blonde's rage flared up into a bonfire. He pointed an accusing figure at Kakuzu and snapped heatedly, "This motherfucker raped you, didn't he, un?"

"What?!" Kakuzu and Hidan yelped in a way as onlookers gasped and whispered furiously. The friends showed their shock too, Sasori gritting his teeth in fury. "Why the hell would Kakuzu fuck that Jashinist?!"

"Obviously to mess with his head and intimidate him, un!"

"Damn it, both of you! Fucking drop it already!"

"I don't take orders from you, asshole!"

"Sasori, he's right, drop it! If I don't give a shit about the feud, neither should you."

"You're submitting to the weak Capulet? What's all that shit about?"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"You're my friend Kakuzu! Of course it does!"

"Looks like the Montague are quick to betray after all," Itachi chuckled, Deidara grinning in response. Kisame narrowed his eyes and growled, "Shut up, weasel."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Not polite to call people names, fishy."

Kisame growled, stepping up along with Itachi, whom Hidan glowered at. "Itachi, Deidara, let's just go!"

"A collection of pussies after all, running away from a fight," Kisame snickered with a sharky grin, Sasori nodding in agreement. Kakuzu glared at Kisame, who paid it no mind. Before anyone could stop him, Deidara's fist collided with Kakuzu's face harshly and much stronger than expect. "That's for screwing my friend, you bastard, un!"

"Damn you, Deidara!" Hidan cursed, but Sasori stepped up to the blonde, gun in hand. "If you're gonna pick a fight, it's gonna be with me, blondie."

"Then let's get to it, un! Itachi, give Tobi sugar and caffeine!"

With the fires too hot to douse, the fight broke out in a split second. For the first couple of minutes, it was just the friends with the Capulet boy and Montague boy cursing them out, but then onlookers that were loyal to the companies charged in with household items as weapons. The street was covered with blood and sweat as the fight grew to battle for killing, and many people were getting serious injuries. For instance, Deidara lost his arms, Itachi's eyes were bleeding, Kisame had a major burn on his stomach, and Sasori lost one of his puppet forearms. Meanwhile, the heads of the Capulet's and Montague's watched the scene without emotion.

After he fell to the ground on his four limbs, Kakuzu looked around at the mayhem, thinking to himself, _Damn, and this happened because of a stupid feud between banks?_

What the miser failed to notice was the people with the sharpened weapons that threw them to Kakuzu, but there was one person who did notice. Hidan. The silver haired man's heart filled with fear, but adrenaline kicked in an instant and gave him the energy to make the dash. Everything slowed down before the lavender eyes, and all noises were blocked out from his ears. The only thing he could focus on was Kakuzu's life on the line. Hidan had to be quick. A second could mean life or death.

_I have to save him_, Hidan thought panicky, _As stupid as it sounds, the end of him is the end of me. I love him that much! I have to save him! Jashin, help me!_

. . .

Everyone gasped with wide eyes at the scene. All was quiet, no more clashing weapons or breaking bones. Just stunned silence. The Capulet parents and Montague parents strode forward cautiously with their horrified eyes. The friends of Kakuzu and Hidan walked closer to the scene.

And what was this scene everyone was so stunned by? It was Hidan hovering over Kakuzu, who eyes were wide with shock because of the multiple weapons lodged into Hidan's back. Blood ran from the wounds on to the other's body. Hidan sighed, relieved. "You okay, Kakuzu?"

"What? Yes…Hidan, you—"

"Can it. I'm an immortal Jashinist, remember? Be grateful to my god; he just helped save your ass."

Kakuzu returned the smirk the Jashinist had and couldn't resist pressing his lips to his savior's. The crowds gasped and startled, the friends' eye widening, and the parents' expression filling with horror. Mrs. Capulet shrieked, "Get your filthy hands off my son!"

Mrs. Montague shrilled, "How dare you speak to my son like that!"

In a swift movement, Hidan and Kakuzu got up and turned on their heels to face the mothers. "Fuck off!"

Both mothers flinched from the attack of words, but then the fathers stepped up. Mr. Montague snapped, "What are you doing, Kakuzu? Explain yourself."

"How dare you snap at you mother like that!" Mr. Capulet added, but the lovers just narrowed their eyes. This was the evitable.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm eighteen. I'm moving out and leaving you two and this shithole. And I'm taking my lover of five months with me," Kakuzu firmly declared, grabbing Hidan's hand. Hidan nodded when his parents' eyes widened. The crowds were whispering about the scene before them while the parents held intense stares with their children. The parents glanced around at the crowds and whispered to the lovers, "Let's discuss this inside."

The two glanced at each and nodded, following the parents into the Capulet mansion, all filing in quickly as possible. The crowds noted this and disperse, walking away to their homes or wherever they were going. The friends of Kakuzu and Hidan still stood in the street but then moved to Capulet front lawn. They sat in silence.

Konan and Pein walked up to them, fury burning around them. Konan went straight up to Deidara and smacked him across the face, Pein doing the same to Sasori. Konan and Pein scolded, "You morons! Look at what you caused! It was because of your stupid argument that this fight broke out! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Sasori glanced the armless Deidara. "I, ah…apologize for cutting your arms off. You know, Kakuzu is good at stitching limbs back on people."

Deidara stared at the red head and nodded. "It's okay, un. Uh, sorry for burning that forearm of yours…and ripping out one of your blades."

Sasori shrugged it off, and soon, all of them had apologized for something. So things were good there, but inside the Capulet house, in Conference Room 2, things were far from resolved.

"Hidan, what about you finishing high school? You can't afford that, a job, and an apartment!"

"And what about you, Kakuzu? You have to go to college! Do you have any idea how much that costs?"

"You're talking about this? What about the fact that they're both men?"

"For once, I agree with you! It's unnatural! Think about our images!"

"Mother, fuck you! Do you really think I give a shit about your image? I hate this family! I'm leaving it for Kakuzu!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I've been fucking talking this way for so many fucking years! Why do you care now?"

"Because you're with that disgusting creature! Just look at him!"

"You bitch! That's my son! He was in a horrible accident when he was a boy, that's why he has scars!"

"I don't care! He looks like he should be a Halloween decoration!"

"GO TO HELL, MOTHER! I hope you fucking bur n down there! Kakuzu is perfect the way he is. You aren't to judge him!"

"Hidan, calm down," Kakuzu ordered, and the silver haired reluctantly obeyed. The latter looked to the parents. "I think we've discussed enough as a group. Now leave the two of us to discuss matters."

The parents obeyed, shutting the sound proof doors. Hidan raised an eyebrow at Kakuzu. "What's there to discuss between us? I'm leaving this shithole to be with you. End of discussion."

"Hidan…our parents might have some points…"

"Screw them, whatever they are!"

"Hidan, it'd be great at first, but then we'd run into our financial problems and things would go bad. Finances are one the big reason people get divorces. And I want to be able to support you without struggles."

"Damn it Kakuzu! I don't care about that crap! I'd never leave because I love you."

"Hidan, be realistic, just for a moment please. Think about it."

Hidan obeyed, and after he was done, he realized Kakuzu was right. But he wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Kuzu, please, I don't wanna be here anymore. I just want to be with you forever… And if you fucking say how cheesy or corny that was, you're a bitch."

Kakuzu smiled amusingly and squeezed Hidan's hand. "Hidan, I know you know I'm right. So you'll do what I say. Finish high school, move on to college, and wait for me. I love you." Kakuzu pressed his lips on Hidan's. "Goodbye."

The silver haired was frozen in his spot, feeling numbness and hollowness creep up, but he shook his head, willing them away so he had the spirit to run after his lover. "Kakuzu!"

The miser kept walking, right on out the doors.

"Kakuzu!"

The miser kept walking to the front lawn, nearing to the friends that now turned to see the two.

Hidan used every ounce to catch up to Kakuzu just as he was about to pass their friends.

The miser looked down at the Jashinist, who croaked out softly, "Don't leave me Kuzu…"

The green orbs softened, and Kakuzu kissed his lover's forehead and whispered comfortingly, "Don't worry. I'll come back for you as soon as I can. But you have to let me go now."

The lavender eyes glistened with threatening tears as the man reached up and crashed their lips together in one last kiss. The miser regretfully pried the arms off and took a step back to see the now tearful lavender eyed man. Then he turned away and disappeared into the parting crowds.

And then the world went black.


	5. Part V

Sunlight warmed the fair face of a Jashinist as the cool wind picked up, causing colored leave to flee their homes in the trees. The North had much more seasonal changes, though some were quite quick. Either way, it didn't matter to Hidan. He liked it. Not to his surprise, a small cherry blossom landed on his leg. He picked up and examined it, remembering that day many years ago. For some reason, Hidan instantly looked, searching for one particular person.

"Hidan, come get some food while it's still here," Konan beckoned with a smile on her pretty face. He nodded and got up from his chair on the back porch of the three story building that he shared with his friends. Not long after Kakuzu left, all his friends hooked up. Konan and Pein went out officially, Sasori and Deidara went out immediately, Zetsu and Tobi following them soon, and lastly Kisame and Itachi went out, but then all their parents kicked them out because they were homophobic; Konan and Pein were the only ones that left with parents still loving them. The group knew Hidan would be more depressed without them, so they invited him to tag along. Hidan agreed instantly to pitch with finances since all his life saving's and college fund was strictly for his uses with no parent intervention. He left his family in the middle of the night and hasn't seen them since.

The house was really nice, surprising that they could keep up with it. It was three floors that were divided in two. First was for everyone on one side, and the other was for Konan and Pain. The second floor was for Kisame and Itachi on one side, and Zetsu and Tobi on the other. The top floor was for the two artists on one, and Hidan by himself on one side. Everything furnished simply, nothing really fancy, considering they had to manage their funds.

Moving on to educational status, Hidan graduated high school when eighteen even though he was held back a year because Hidan changed his attitude (somewhat). He was currently finishing his third year of college along with Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi; Konan and Pein already graduated along with Sasori while Zetsu was finishing his second year with Tobi. All of them worked small jobs around town and worked together to keep things running smoothly. Pein was the leader of them; sometimes he felt like the father of the family they had, which even had its own last name since everyone kinda abandoned their families (except the leader and his girlfriend). On the mailbox had the name inside a red and white cloud: Akatsuki.

Now, relationship status wise, Konan and Pein were married, next month being their one year anniversary. Kisame and Itachi were engaged, as well as Sasori and Deidara, but Zetsu and Tobi were taking things slow…REAL slow. But all were very happy in their relationships.

Well, Hidan didn't have his relationship. He did what Kakuzu said to and has kept faithful, not glancing at another man or woman. Numbness and longing were the leeches that lived inside Hidan, eating away his cheering air. While he was still himself, it was never the same without Kakuzu. Hidan began wondering if the miser forgot all about him since it's been so long.

Hidan made a lunge for the last three chicken legs and got two biscuits then began to chow down. Deidara looked at the plate and whined, "Hidan, you took the last chicken leg!"

"So?"

"I wanted—"

"Here, before you start complaining, brat," Sasori interrupted, handing his fiancé his chicken leg. Deidara narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not a brat, un!"

"Sure you are. Enjoy," Sasori chuckled then kissed the blonde to shut up, something very common. Hidan looked away and ran a hand through his hair, which was no long shoulder length. He cut it to the back of his neck and sleeked the silver locks almost every day. He also had a very good muscular body, courtesy of working out frequently.

"Hey, senpai's! Look! Tobi sees someone coming here from the woods!"

Everyone instantly gathered around the large window that lead to the backyard. Indeed, there was a tall figure that was slowly making its way up the small hill with the tall grass growing. The figure was male and was wearing black pants with a white button up shirt. It was a very familiar figure…

Pein narrowed his eyes. "Probably another lost tourist."

"I don't know, un. He looks really familiar."

"I agree with Deidara on this one."

"Of course you do, Sasori…but this time I think we all do," Konan inputted, gazing the figure. Hidan was silent as he focused on the figure. How was he familiar? But then it struck him!

Hidan didn't even care if his guess was wrong. He flung out of the door and began to sprint down to the figure, who stopped because of the sight. The figure smirked and open his arms up. Hidan know knew he was right! He couldn't believe it!

As soon as he was close enough, Hidan leaped, meaning to glomp the figure, but unfortunately, there were different plans. The man stepped to the side, letting Hidan fall on his stomach, which in response made the figure crack up with laughter. Hidan whirled around to look up at the man and smirked.

"Well that wasn't nice, was it Kakuzu?"

The green eyed man smirked and offered his hand. "What happened to my nickname?"

"You took too long. You have any idea what's I've fucking been through?" Hidan complained, taking up the offer. Kakuzu tilted his head then pulled up the Jashinist right in his arm, wrapping his free arm around the silver haired man. Hidan blushed a little while Kakuzu's expression was one of tender love. "Actually I do. I had to go all these years without my lover. I wanted to come back sooner, but I knew I couldn't till I was at where I wanted to be. But then I realized something—someone was missing."

Hidan pressed his forehead to Kakuzu's. "I guess we both can't fucking be complete without the other, as corny as it is. Oh, by the way, happy birthday Kakuzu." ((A/N: Yes, the date is August 15th))

Kakuzu was stunned but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you. And I assume you don't have my gift?"

"Well how was I fucking supposed to know you were fucking showing up?!"

"It's okay Hidan. I know the perfect gift you can give me."

Hidan raised a suspicious eyebrow, expecting something perverted to come out of the miser's mouth. No, instead, Kakuzu got down on one knee while opening a small box. "Marry me, Hidan."

Hidan stared with wide eyes at the silver band with tiny amethyst embedded in it. He stammered until Kakuzu inputted, "Are you trying to say yes? Oh, and you're parents agreed to pay for the wedding."

"What? You talked to them?"

"Yes. Your father says to go pick out a nice white dress, or at least a white tuxedo." The miser smirked at this while Hidan flinched. "Hidan, what's your answer?"

Hidan smirked. "There's no one else I rather be with forever."

Kakuzu finally stood up and slipped the ring onto his new fiancé. And at last, almost five year later, the miser's and the Jashinist's lips met in a perfect kiss.

"YAY! Kakuzu- and Hidan-Senpai are getting married!"

Kakuzu and Hidan turned around to see their friends hurrying down to congratulate the newly engaged couple. There were hugs and lots of smiles at the reunion. Hidan gazed at his love, his fiancé and thought to himself, _No one else more perfect_.

* * *

**Ok, that's the ****_official_**** end of the story, but here's a little something extra. **

* * *

"Kakuzu, where'd you put my damn beer?"

Kakuzu sighed as his husband came stomping in with a glare. Kakuzu motioned to the trash. Hidan snapped, "I wasn't finished with it, damn it!"

"Watch your language, Hidan. Eri is here. You don't want to be a bad influence on Konan's and Pein's daughter, do you?"

Hidan rolled his lavender eyes and moved on with Kakuzu right behind him to the living room, where all the Akatsuki family was gathered. It was about 10 years later, and things were good for them. Everyone was married and in their own house. Konan and Pein even had a little girl, Eri, who was currently teething with a safe plastic ring thing. Deidara leaned over the little girl. "She's so cute, Konan! It's not fair, un."

"Why? Do you think you'd make a girl as pretty as mine?"

"Ha! You wish your girl would be as good lookin' as mine would be, un!"

"You mean ours? Takes two to make a baby, brat," Sasori smirked, fiddling with Deidara's long blonde hair. "Maybe we'll start putting you in dresses, and you'll get pregnant then with our beautiful girl."

"Danna, stop!" Deidara muttered as his face flushed. Kisame chuckled, "I bet Itachi's would be the prettiest of them all."

Itachi blushed bright red, causing a round of laughter, but before Itachi could open his mouth, Hidan inputted, "Another stony girl running around? No thank you."

"Shut it, both of you," muttered Itachi, glaring. Tobi suddenly shouted, "Tobi would make good boys and girls!"

"Tobi, we're not having either, even if it was possible," Zetsu sighed out, calming his husband down. Tobi pouted behind his mask. "Why not?"

"Because Zetsu would eat them or make another him…or worse, another you," Hidan smirked. Tobi glared behind his mask. "Hidan-Senpai is mean."

"Who said I had to be nice?"

"So what about you two?" Konan inquired. "Who would have the pretty girl?"

"Obviously him," BOTH Kakuzu and Hidan said, resulting in the married couple to glare at each other.

"It would obviously be you, Hidan, because you're the girlier one."

"That may be, but you've become the uke more than I have."

"Ha! Then you've miscounted because there more screams from you than me."

"TMI!" Deidara shouted, shaking his head. "Let's just say it'd be a 50, 50 chance, un."

"Hidan-Senpai! Kakuzu-Senpai! This song reminds Tobi of you two," Tobi shouted, turning up the volume. Taylor Swift's "Love Story" came on.

" It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

He knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."  
Ohhhh ohhh  
We were both young when I first saw you... "

"Hey, you're right Tobi, un!"

"Almost on target."

"It does remind you of them."

"Shut up!" Kakuzu and Hidan snapped, but their friends just smiled. Kisame noted, "Hey, don't be mean to us. It was because of us that you two even went to the ball in the first place! So you owe us big!"

"Yeah, un! You two wouldn't have ever happened if it weren't for us!"

"Ah, but then you guys wouldn't have happened because, while you did meet at the ball, it was mine and Hidan's relationship that made your relationships. So we're even."

"Damn it!" Kisame and Deidara cursed, and Pein smacked both of him. "Watch your tongues! My child is in front of you!"

"Sheesh, sorry Pein," the two fools apologized. But they got a lecture anyways.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan more into his lap and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. Then he whispered in his ear, "You would make an interesting parent, Hidan."

"Kakuzu…shut the fuck up, or else I'll have to be rougher with you tonight."

"When are you going to learn that I can rise up to your challenges?"

"When are you gonna learn the same with me?"

_Yep_, both thought to themselves, _there's no one else more fucking perfect_.

* * *

**DA END! Please review because I really want to hear all your opinions on this story. **

**Also, someone also suggested making a cosplay movie out of this. I'd do it if I knew any Akatsuki cosplayers, which I don't. So if any of you want to help out, just PM me titling it "KakuHida Cosplay Movie" or something like that. Just a little something I thought you all may want to know.**


End file.
